Serendipity
by Evan and Mir
Summary: "I bumped into him at the store. Rose, it's meant to be. The fact that I will be his kawaii waifu is written in the stars." "I believe the word you're looking for is 'serendipity'."


It was when Dave was at the store that it had happened.

He had lost the latest strife with Bro, to his irritation, and so he had to be the one to do the shopping. Which was a pain in the ass.

At least the two of them didn't have much they needed. The list basically consisted of shitty, cheap noodles, more shitty, cheap noodles, and fabric so Bro could make more of his disgusting smuppets.

It was when Dave was going down an aisle to get a carton of apple just (using some of the money Bro gave him for smuppet fabric, fuck yeah passive aggression) that it had happened.

Dave barely noticed the employee carrying boxes. Apparently vice versa was true for the aforementioned employee, because he turned around, right as Dave was walking past, and smacked straight into him.

"Shit!" Dave hissed as he fell back on the hard floor, earning him a dirty look from a passing mother holding her daughter's hand.

The employee was sitting in front of Dave, having fallen similarly. His name tag read, 'John'.

John rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? I didn't see you…" Dave stared at the boy. He had messy black hair, square glasses, buckteeth and blue eyes.

Blue like the ocean. Blue like the sky. So blue he could get lost in them.

Dave felt something in his gut twist, because the boy in front of him just seemed so…

Perfect.

"-gain, I am so sorry!" Dave zoned back in to John's hurried apologizing.

"Chill out, I'm fine." Dave mumbled. Fuck, he probably looked dumb. He glanced down to the probably dirty shirt he had thrown on lazily that morning.

"Okay. Well, uh, I'm John. I'll see you around, I guess?" Dave wanted to quip something amusing, but his mouth went dry.

John was already gone before he could manage to joke, 'Do you come here often?'.

Dave went home that day thinking about blue eyes.

* * *

"I bumped into him at the store. Rose, it's meant to be. The fact that I will be his kawaii waifu is written in the stars."

Rose leaned forward, chin resting on the palms of her hands and violet eyes gleaming with 'interest'. More like hunger to pick apart my soul, Dave thought.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'serendipity'." His cousin remarked.

"Do you have to pull words like that out of your ass all the time, Lalonde? I bet that when you were a kid, you asked Roxy to read you the dictionary to you as a bed time story." Dave was at Rose's house; they were only cousins, but the two of them were as close as siblings, and even looked similar enough to pass as twins. She was a good friend, and he visited her often.

She was also probably the only one he had ever opened up to so much.

"No, I had her read H.P Lovecraft's works to me. She, being her constantly inebriated self, slurred all of the words, of course." Rose said simply, a smile curving her lips.

"That explains a lot."

Rose snorted.

"Anyway, back to this fancy of yours. Are you honestly interested in him?"

Dave didn't even have to think about it.

"Yeah."

Rose paused and seemed to consider his answer.

"Do you, to put it eloquently, want to fuck him senseless? Or do you want to ride off into the sunset with him on a majestic horse?"

"Rose, you've been reading too much yaoi fan fiction." Dave threw a pillow at her. She didn't dodge it; it hit her in the face, causing several strands of hair to slip free of her headband.

"My apologies, I shall cease my shameless fangirling at once." Rose said dryly, placating her cousin just before he was about to throw another pillow at her.

"Just kidding, there's never enough fan fiction for me." She giggled, dodging to the side just before Dave threw the second pillow. It hit the wall.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Rose cut him off.

"You still haven't answered my question." She reminded. Dave stared at the floor.

"…Both."

"And how do you intend to woo him?" She questioned, staring curiously.

"Well," Dave chuckled softly, "I'll be visiting Wal-mart a fuck of a lot more often."

* * *

Dave did; he tried to stop himself, (No, he didn't) but he wound up going there the very next day.

He took a shower, and then put on his favorite shirt, a white and red one with a record on the chest, skinny jeans, and red converses.

Hurray for giving a shit about his appearance.

Dave went out without telling Bro where he was going. That wasn't exactly unusual, though.

He held his breath as he passed by the aisle he had met John in on the previous day, and…

Nothing.

He felt disappointment well up and he wandered past the other aisles, taking care to seem less like he was frantic and more like he was just wandering around, chill as ever.

Dave stuck around for another hour or so, but John still wasn't there.

He sighed and went home, typed a quick message to Rose over pesterchum and then crashed on his bed without even bothering to strip.

It took a while, but he eventually did find the other boy. After a few days.

He was in the very same aisle.

Dave's heart raced as he walked up. He swallowed nervously and tried to think of a cool greeting.

"…S'up?"

John turned around, startled.

"Oh, hey, it's you!" He grinned widely.

Dave could feel butterflies in his stomach.

"The name's Dave, not 'you'." He forced a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Dave. So, I was wondering if I could make it up to you for what happened by taking you out to dinner?" John said, fidgeting nervously.

Dave felt like there was a wave of electricity spreading through his chest.

"Sure." He said breathlessly.

"Tomorrow at six, meet me outside the store?" John's face brightened.

"That works."

"It's a date, then!"

Later, after sticking around long enough to make it seem like he had actually come to buy something, Dave left the store with a helpless smile on his face.

He'd definitely be visiting Wal-mart a fuck of a lot more.


End file.
